Take It All
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt Hardy and Edge battle it out one last time with everything on the line.


Title: Song Fic: Take It All (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "Take It All"  
is owned by Trust Company. I own nothing, nothing at all.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Bischoff is standing in his office and Matt Hardy walks in! Eric talks to him about what he did last week putting all the fans in danger. Hardy says he doesn't care and he wants Edge to suffer. Bischoff hands him a contract for a steel cage match at Unforgiven. Hardy signs it and says Edge will realize that Matt Hardy will not die.

_**Looking up from underneath, as low as we are,  
Nothing looks the same to me, am I deceived?  
I stand and watch myself from somewhere else,  
Something I don't want to see.**_

Matt Hardy hit the ring and sent Edge to the outside and then Eric Bischoff made his way out as the General Manager of RAW! Bischoff said this isn't how they will start his show, and this match will continue as the tag team match right now!

Referee: Chad Patton  
Matt Hardy and the Big Show vs. Edge and Snitsky

The start:

Show pulled Edge back inside and then Matt Hardy nailed him with right hands. Hardy continued with right hands in the corner and then choked Edge. Hardy hit a flying clothesline and then an elbow to the back of the head. Hardy went for a powerbomb but Edge blocked and hit a back body drop. Edge missed a dropkick and then Hardy catapulted Hardy to the corner and Hardy rolled Edge up for two.

Mid-match notes:

Show tagged in and chopped Edge in the corner and then covered for two before tagging Hardy back in. Hardy kicked Edge as he was draped over the ropes in the corner and then tagged Show back in. Show hit a running kick to Edge, sending him crashing to the outside as we go to commercial. Back on RAW and Edge is in control of Hardy and took him down with a big boot, and Hardy's arm seems to be hurt. Edge hit a arm bar takedown and then sent Hardy's arm into the ring post.

Snitsky tagged in and hit snake eyes in the corner for two. Edge tagged back in and kicked at the arm, and then locked in a cross arm breaker. Snitsky tagged inside and went for a slam but Hardy dropped out the back and hit an inverted DDT. Snitsky tagged in Edge and he nailed Show on the apron to stop him getting the tag. Show then came in anyway and laid out Snitsky with a spinebuster. Edge nailed Show on the outside with the briefcase but Hardy is in the ring and hit the Side Effect on Snitsky and then the leg drop off the ropes.

The Finish:

Hardy was tripped by Lita and chased her into the ring and grabbed her by the hair. Matt went for the Twist of Fate on her, but Edge charged at him with the Spear but Hardy kicked him in the head. Hardy went for the Twist of Fate on Edge, but Lita kicked him low as the referee was tied up with Snitsky. Edge then hit the spear for the win!

Winners - Edge and Snitsky

The Aftermath:

Edge hammered away at Hardy after the match and Edge gave him to Lita to hit the Twist of Fate! Lita and Edge stood over Hardy with their arms raised high, and this Sunday Edge and Hardy will meet inside a steel cage!

_**Take it all, so I'm left with nothing at all.  
Have it all, cuz I'm learning how to fall, yes I'm learning how to fall.**_

Matt Hardy is backstage with Todd Grisham. Hardy said that Lita is a bitch. He said he gave Lita everything and she betrays him in return. He said it got him fired from his dream job. Hardy said the only thing he cares about is making sure Edge doesn't walk from the steel cage tonight.

Steel Cage Match  
Referee: Chad Patton  
Matt Hardy vs. Edge

The music of Edge hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with Lita in tow for this Steel Cage Match with Matt Hardy.

The start:

Hardy and Edge stared each other down and then locked up. Hardy and Edge hammered each other with right hands and Hardy went to toss Edge into the cage but Edge blocked. Edge went to do the same but Hardy blocked and then Hardy nailed a big right hand, and then another. Edge jumped up in the corner but Hardy grabbed him and pulled him back in. Hardy hit some headbutts knocking Edge off the top rope and then dived off with a double axe handle. Edge tried to crawl to the door but Hardy pulled him back. Edge nailed a back suplex but Hardy has a side headlock locked in and kept it in place.

Mid-match notes:

Edge came back with right hands and then stomped him in the head before ascending the cage. Hardy pulled him down and hotshotted him on the rope and covered for two. Hardy sent Edge to the corner and nailed some more right hands and then a back elbow. Hardy went to the middle rope and hit a flying clothesline and then called for the Twist of Fate but Edge pushed him off face first into the cage for two. Edge started to climb the cage and reached the top and Hardy climbed up there too. Hardy pulled Edge back inside and then went for the Side Effect off the top rope but Edge blocked and rammed Hardy's head into the cage. Hardy dropped down and Edge nailed a missile dropkick to the back of the head.

Edge hit some elbows to the back of the head and then nailed a back suplex, and then another one. Edge mocked Hardy with the V1 symbol and nailed some more right hands. Edge scored with an elbow drop and then kicked Hardy square in the head in the corner, and Hardy's eyes glazed over. Edge hit a DDT and covered for two. Edge hammered away with right hands and then powerbombed Hardy into the cage. Edge nailed another one, this time into the turnbuckles before unloading with right hands to the back of the head. Edge kicked Hardy in the head and Hardy seems to be out of it. Edge perched Hardy on the top rope but Hardy elbowed him down but then Edge got under him and went for a powerbomb from the top and nailed it!

Hardy bit Edge's fingers but Edge came back with right hands and hit some mounted punches in the corner, but Hardy then dropped him head first on the turnbuckles. Edge went for the Spear, but Hardy sidestepped and hit the turnbuckles and then Hardy hit the Side Effect but Edge kicked up at two! Edge went for the door and was half out but Hardy dived and grabbed him by the leg. Lita handed Edge the briefcase and he went to nail Hardy but Hardy ducked and unloaded with right hands and forearms, and then tied him up in the ropes! Hardy went nuts and then catapulted Edge into the cage and then hit a bulldog onto the briefcase! Hardy tossed Edge into the side of the cage repeatedly and then Lita tried to climb into the cage, but Hardy knocked her off.

Edge is busted open and Hardy scored with more right hands and stomps in the corner. Edge's face is a crimson mask and Hardy continues to kick Edge square in the head and there is a pool of blood on the mat. Hardy grabbed the briefcase and started to climb the cage, but Edge shoved the referee into the ropes and Hardy crashed and burned down to the mat, and then nailed a Spear! Edge started to climb in the corner, and the crowd is red hot right now. Hardy climbed up with Edge, and then hit the Side Effect from the top rope! Lita grabbed a chair on the outside, and tried to get in the cage, but the referee grabbed the chair on the outside. Lita got in the cage and Hardy cornered her. Hardy was distracted with Lita and Edge almost made it out the door.

The Finish:

Lita went to hit Matt with the briefcase but Hardy caught her with it and then nailed the Twist of Fate! Edge exploded out of nowhere with the Spear, and then made the cover, but Hardy kicked out! Edge started to climb up in the corner and Hardy rammed him head first into the cage and Edge fell backwards. Hardy climbed to the top of the cage, and he has this thing won! Matt looked back, and then looked into the crowd, and then came off the top of the cage with the leg drop! HOLY SHIT! Hardy draped an arm over and wins!

Winner - Matt Hardy

_**Standing up from underneath, as low as we are,  
Things aren't what they used to be, was I deceived?  
I stand and watch myself like someone else,  
Something I don't want to see.**_

Lita got on the mic and said Matt thinks he accomplished something by giving her the Twist of Fate, he did, he proved what a loser he is by not going on with his life. She said they will be just fine without him, and they are moving on. She knows a lot about twists of fate, some can be vicious, others can be ironic, because it was five years ago, right here on the very first RAW on Spike TV. It was Edge and Christian vs. The Hardy Boyz in the ladder match, and she was there to support her man, how times have changed. Edge said each rung on the ladder could represent the days left in Matt's career. Next week RAW comes home and Edge and Hardy will rip their bodies apart in the ladder match. He said he knows Money in the Bank is hanging above the ring, but the man who doesn't grab it loses everything. He loses his life blood, he loses his career, and next week Edge becomes a career killer. No more bitching and moaning on the Internet, next week loser leaves RAW. The fans chanted for Hardy and Edge says that Hardy will not die, but when it comes to do or die, Edge thrives. He said one on one in ladder matches he doesn't lose, he never has and never will. In life there are winners and losers, Edge is a winner and that's why Lita is with him now and not Matt. He said Matt is the loser in this story, every opportunity that has come his way he blows. Hardy came in the ring as Edge was standing half way up the ladder and Hardy started to tip it and then stopped. Hardy backed off and then went to go outside but then came back in and tipped the ladder over and Edge landed HARD. He was meant to be crotched on the ropes, but missed and landed ass first. Ouch. Hardy stared down Lita in the aisle who was clasping the money in the bank briefcase.

_**Take it all, so I'm left with nothing at all.  
Have it all, cuz I'm learning how to fall, yes I'm learning how to fall.**_

Money in the Bank Ladder Match  
Loser Leaves RAW  
Referee: Chad Patton  
Edge vs. Matt Hardy

A ladder is shown in the middle of the ring as Edge's music hits and he makes his way to the ring to take on Matt Hardy.

The start:

Matt Hardy barely makes it out of the gate when Edge knocks him down with a forearm. Edge runs to the ring and climbs the ladder right away but Matt catches up and knocks him off. Both men do battle until Matt Hardy catches Edge within the ladder and he climbs it, wrenching Edge in a major LADDER scissor! Hardy sets the ladder up in the corner and places Edge against it but Edge gives him a drop toe hold on it followed by a vertical suplex onto it!

Mid Match Notes:

Both men try to climb the ladder but to no avail. The ladder is then set up by Edge on the turnbuckle and as Hardy goes for the twist of fate, Edge shoves him face first into the ladder. Edge slides out of the ring to grab another ladder and he sets it up in the middle of the ring. Hardy grabs him down and the men do battle, Hardy works over Edge in the corner and then rams a ladder into his stomach. Hardy tries to suplex Edge onto the ladder but Edge reverses into a reverse suplex sending Hardy belly first onto the ladder. Edge sets up a ladder and starts to climb it but Hardy climbs the other side and the two men do battle atop the ladder. Hardy slams Edge's head off the top step several times and then throws him off the ladder. Edge's face hits the other set up ladder and the affect sends him flying into the ladder Hardy is standing on! Edge goes down hard and Hardy flies into the ropes and both men and all ladders are down and out as the crowd roars on!

When WWE returns from commercial break, Edge is trying to suplex Matt Hardy through a table outside the ring! However, Hardy blocks and throws him into the security barricade. Hardy then runs at him with a ladder clobbering him in the chin and sending him flying over the security rail! Hardy then climbs the ladder and dives onto Edge in the crowd! Hardy goes to get back in the ring but Lita grabs him and jumps on his back. Hardy gives her a snap mare and chases her down. He grabs her and goes to powerbomb her through the table but Edge nails him in the back with a Singapore cane! He places Hardy on the table and leaps off the apron with a body splash crashing through the table! Edge rolls back in the ring slowly as he starts to climb the ladder. Two ladders are set one next to the other and Hardy somehow makes it back in the ring! He climbs the ladder alongside Edge and then gives him a 10 foot high twist of fate down to the mat! Edge rolls out of the ring in pain and Matt Hardy goes to climb the ladder!

The Finish:

Matt is touching the briefcase but Lita cracks him in the leg with the kendo stick! He jumps down in shock and then she tries to crack him again but Hardy grabs the stick and then tosses Lita hard against the buckle. There is nobody there now but him! He climbs but Lita pulls the ladder out from under him and he is dangling on the chain! This gives Edge enough time to get back in the ring. He grabs Matt by the feet and swings him until he is over the ropes and then pulls him down. Hardy flies down chest first onto the ropes crashing and burning. Edge ties his hands up in the ropes and Lita wraps herself around Matt's arms like a crucifix not allowing him to move. Edge tauntingly climbs the ladder and grabs the briefcase...

Winner - Edge

The Aftermath:

After the match, Lita and Edge embrace as Matt Hardy takes his defeat like a man and leaves the Raw set... for the last time?

Backstage:

When we come back from commercial Matt Hardy is being escorted by Raw security out of the building.

_**Why don't you fall? Fall.  
Take it all, so I'm left with nothing at all.  
Have it all, cuz I'm looking out to fall,  
I can't trust what I see; I can't tell if its me, it is changing.  
Take it all, cuz I'm learning how to fall, yes I'm learning how to fall.**_

The End!

Loved It/ Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
